Arthur Weasley
by Tracev
Summary: ***Complete*** Arthur Weasley is a little upset about all the Children growning up and moving out. He happens to stumble across a subsutitue. Oliver/Percy impiled. Fluff.


"Percy, Percy" Oliver dropped his bag in the front hall, hurry toward the kitchen. "Percy" he yelled again barely able to contain his excitement. "Percy" Oliver grabbed Percy sweeping him of his feet and pulled him into a bear hug. "She's pregnant, going to have a baby" Oliver roughly kisses Percy "I'll be taking her place, full time Keeper". 

Oliver swung Percy around kissing him deeply, setting him on the counter of the kitchen, sliding the boy's hips into his. Oliver reached for the buttons of Percy's shirt, now nibbling on the neck of the red head.

"Ol…Ol" Smiling Percy tried to pull away, "my parents are here" Oliver stopped kissing him.

"Where?" Oliver looked up startled. He followed Percy's glaze though the dinning room into the living room, where Molly and Arthur Weasley sat.

"Oh, my," he whispered, dinner with the parents, of course how could he have forgotten. Oliver slid Percy off the kitchen counter to the floor. Mrs. Weasley was beaming at the both of them. Mr. Weasley, well he couldn't quite read the expression of the man.

Oliver let go of Percy blushing. Percy took his hand leading him into the living room. "I have to check on dinner, Oliver why don't you make some drinks".

"I'll help with dinner, dear" Mrs. Weasley and Percy returned to the kitchen. 

Oliver stood before Mr. Weasley he looked stern somehow sad, "So, Mr. Weasley what can I get ya to drink?"

"Sit down Oliver" Auther said shortly.

Oliver sat he had an idea of what was coming next, he had dealt with parents before. _Don't hurt my son, don't break his heart, protect him._

Arthur said none of this but he did get right to the point "Percy tells me you asked him to move in with him?"

"Yes, sir I…"

Arthur held up his hand for him to stop, "I see the way you look at my son, and I'm sure you care for him. But I don't think Percy understands. He's young, hasn't been out in the world before without a parent, a bit naive. He's lived a sheltered life. I sure Percy thinks he cares for you." He said this delicately "but I don't think he understands the mechanics behind it all."

Oliver had to stifle a laugh, Percy had been the one to show him books with elaborate pictures, had opened his eyes to muggles videos. 

"Do you understand what I'm saying Oliver"?

"Yes sir, but I think Percy understands better than you think… uh Sir, Mr. Weasley" Oliver hung his head, not believing he was truly having this conversation with Percy's father. 

"My son is well educated and smart but he does not know everything?" The last was more in the tone of a question. Arthur felt his chest tighten, had Percy already… Oh god he didn't want to think of that, so he said the only thing he could think of "So you're safe when you do… things?"

"Dinner" Percy called out both men stood immediately, glad the 'talk' was interrupted, and went to the dinning room. Dinner was a mild affair, Mrs. Weasley talked non-stop of the twins, Ron, Harry, Heromine and anyone else. 

After dinner they adjoined to the living room for coffee and tea. Arthur watched Oliver. He smiled easily and held Percy's hand often. Percy seemed relax in his company, so unPercy like. 

Arthur sighed, all his children were growing up. Bill and Charlie had long ago moved out and on with their lives. Now Percy, then the twins graduated in a few weeks time. They were already of talking of living over the joke shop they managed to secure. (They had a secret partner). 

Molly and Arthur Weasley took their leave a short time later. Percy bid them good night promising he would be home in about an hour, siting he had to clean up dishes. Likely story thought Arthur, he had started to tell him of a simple cleaning spell, but Molly had grabbed his arm pulling him to the door. 

***

"What's wrong with you Oliver?"

Oliver came over and took Percy in his arms "Your father gave me the _sex talk"_ now nibbling on his loves ear. 

"What?" Percy backed up a step, suddenly all flustered.

"It's ok," Oliver grabbed for him again, "He just told me how you're young, lack experience, sheltered life".

Percy smiled so his father was worried about him, well that was sort of nice. Being the resonpsible one in the family, he had often felt that his parents didn't check up on him enough, felt they didn't need to because he was Prefect Percy. 

Percy pushed Oliver into the chair they had picked up together in a thrift shop. There first purchase together as a couple. Percy sat gently on his lap. Oliver took this as a good sign, his mouth was on Percy. They kissed longingly. Oliver slowly started to unbutton Percy's white work shirt. Sucking on his hardening nipple. Both so lost in the other neither heard the small pop as Arthur Weasley apparated back to the flat. 

Arthur sunk back into the shadows of the hallway. Watching his son make out with the other man. So his son had already, gone through with it had made love with Oliver Wood. Arthur hung his head, the only though that ran threw his head was who will give him grandchildren. 

Arthur watched Percy run his hands threw the other mans hair and as he bit on the mans neck. Percy's shirt was now around his waist. Oliver suddenly picked up Percy carrying him to the bedroom. Arthur disapprated outside, he needed to walk now. To sort out his thoughts. How could it be all his children were leaving him? Were they really all growing up? Were Molly and him really going to be alone? 

Molly and himself were past the age of having anymore children. He had always liked having a large family he just couldn't believe that soon it would just be Molly and him. 

Ron would probably marry Herminone after school, probably no grandkids there for sometime, she was quite the independent one probably wouldn't want them for sometime. 

Ginny well she was still quite young but she had shown promise in healing so she would probably go to study that. Even when she was home she spent more and more times with friends.

He was glad his children were growing up to be successful but really he would miss having them all around. Sure he would see them at holidays and such. But what would he do all day? Sure molly and him had their own friends. They all had their own hobbies but really their whole life consisted of their children. It was lonely enough when they were all at school. But then there was always the prospect of the holiday and summer vacations. But that was all soon to be gone. 

It would surely be a different life with out kids around. The odd thing they did, they would say, the little adventures of discovery. What would his next adventure be? 

Arthur sat on the bench in the park staring up into the night's sky. He shut his eyes letting the breeze hit his face. He sat there for a long time, listening to the night. Listening to the bugs hum by, the traffic on the street, the casual late night stroller. 

Arthur opened his eyes suddenly. What was it? He heard a whimper, a hoarse growl. Arthur looked around, finally getting up, following the sound. He rounded the corner of the path and there it was. A large dog tied to a lamppost. Some nasty children throwing rock and pebbles at the dog. "Stop that" Arthur rushed forward, "stop that I say". The children took off save one

Arthur grabbed the boys arm. Shaking the boy "whose dog is this? Why are you doing this?" 

The boy struggled in his grip. "Whose dog is this?" 

"I don't know. He's been here all day, let go of me."

Arthur dropped his grip from the boy and he took of running. Arthur looked down at the dog. The dog looked up at him. He bent so he was level with the creature. Really a scabbles of a mutt, wiry hair, patched of black, brown, white. The dog looked at him curiosity, Arthur raised his hand to let the dog sniff him. The dog did so and cocked his head to one side. Arthur then untied the dog, suddenly the dog took off. Arthur half had the leash in his hand got dragged along. 

He followed the dog up the hill. To where a batch of rocks gathered. There in the gully of the rocks was a lovely set of pups. The dog circled them nervously watching the man. Arthur bent down to observe them all. About 9 or so pups. Some looked older than the others did. The dog nudged him, Arthur watched the dog watch him. It suddenly occurred to him. That these pups and the mother dog would be a nice replacement for children. Arthur magic himself a basket and began the process of loading them in.

Arthur stopped at each pup. Looking them over. It was apparent each had their own personality. Some let themselves be picked up easily. Some scurried around, some were teething, some gnawed on his fingers, some whimpered, some looked at him with awe. Each one melted his heart, those little pink tongues, those little paws. 

Once in the basket Arthur gather the leash of the dog. He started down the hill, What would Molly say? Him coming home with all these pups. He knew right away she would not be thrilled. But perhaps she would allow him to keep some of them. He could find good homes for the rest. This was his next great adventure.


End file.
